Natal com tomates
by Anninha.G
Summary: Sozinha em um país lotado. Natal, sem sua família. Haruno Sakura reencontra um parceiro para festejar o Natal... /SasuSaku


One de natal xD

Leve comédia... Espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Natal com tomates**

Escrito por: Anna Gonçalves

-

-

Nevava. Nevava e muito. O frio é algo que eu não gosto de sentir. Não gosto de ver a neve se acumulando no chão, nas árvores, nos telhados das casas e encima dos carros. Fica quase impossível de se andar. Aquela camada branca cobrindo tudo... Deixando tudo perfeito e branco.

Mas eu tive que vir para a Inglaterra. Depois daquela carta que você me enviou, aquela carta que não me fez acreditar no seu amor por mim, que não me fez acreditar em você.

Eu o deixei ir estudar na Inglaterra, longe de mim, continuamos a namorar a distância. Nós confiávamos um no outro, acreditei em todas as suas palavras até o dia da carta. Há tempos que você juntava dinheiro para vir me visitar no Japão, aí vem com essas malditas palavras. Tem muita coisa escondida nessas palavras.

"_Minha querida Sakura, não arrumei o dinheiro suficiente para ir até o Japão e não quero pedir aos meus pais, você sabe que não gosto de me rebaixar para eles. Os trabalhos da Universidade para o próximo semestre estão me matando. Sinto muito meu amor, não poderemos nos ver neste feriado de fim de ano. Te amo muito. Com amor, seu namorado."_

Argh! Sempre achei que esta palavra _querido(a) _soasse algo tão falsa.

Época de natal. Tudo tão alegre, enfeitado, unido e pacifico. Andar pelo campus da Universidade da Inglaterra acaba me trazendo vontades que eu possuía. Estudar nela. Sei lá, havia uma época em que eu quis sair do Japão para vir estudar aqui. Sorri docemente para o falso papai Noel que entregava bengalas açucaradas para os residentes. O clima era completamente harmônico.

Andei para os dormitórios sem parar em nenhum outro lugar, fui direto para o quarto dele e não o achei. Saí perguntando para as pessoas que passavam por mim e obtive uma localização: quarto 32 ala feminina.

Mas o que diabos ele estaria fazendo na ala feminina? Fui descobrir.

Não havia percebido o quanto estava nervosa, agitada. Meus passos aceleravam a cada quarto. Finalmente o 32. Abri lentamente a porta e me deparei com uma cena que eu não gostaria de ter presenciado. Senti minha cabeça pesar alguns quilos a mais. Corri de volta para o campus, a neve que caía refrescava minha cabeça.

Avistei um grupo de garotos a minha frente. Haha! Hora do inicio da minha vingança querido.

- Com licença. _– sorri gentilmente para eles_ – Acabei de ser informada que está rolando pornô ao vivo no quarto 32 ala feminina. Corram.

Engraçado, eles correram. É cômico ver os olhos dos homens brilharem ao escutar a palavra pornô. Homens. Andei a procura de um banco que não estivesse coberto por uma grossa camada de nevem, achei um e sentei. Fiquei pensando no ocorrido, o quanto que sou idiota. O desgraçado do meu namorado que agora é ex, não conseguiu dinheiro para ir ao Japão passar o fim de ano comigo, mentira. Ele não foi porque quis ficar estudando anatomia humana feminina, a otária se deslocou para o norte para vê-lo e o vê; no Love com outra garota. Argh, argh e mais um argh. Sorte que meus pais viajaram, se eu não estivesse em casa para comemorar com eles, comeriam meu fígado. Meu destino esse ano é passar as festas sozinha longe de casa com um doce e delicado vinho. Muito bem Sakura.

- Sakura! É você?

Levantei o olhar para aquele Deus que estava a minha frente. Obrigada papai Noel pelo meu presente antecipado. Um moreno com a pele pálida, uma franja lisa caindo pelo seu rosto e o resto do cabelo rebelde, na mais perfeita beleza ficou encarando minha cara engraçada. Tenho certeza que deveria ser a mais idiota possível. O engraçado é que ele sabe quem eu sou e eu não. Céus... Obrigada mais uma vez papai Noel. Acho que ele percebeu que eu o desconhecia pois deu um sorriso de canto – sexy ao extremo – e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Sasuke Uchiha, porão dos Uzumaki, verdade ou conseqüência... _– aquela voz grossa me fez arrepiar e a lembrança começar _– Lembra?

OMG!! Ta legal. Agora eu me lembrei. Há cinco anos atrás – tenho 21 agora – os pais de Naruto e meus pais decidiram sair para uma festa sem ter horário para voltar. Meus pais me mandaram ir dormir na casa dele, já que confiavam em Naruto. Um amigo dele veio passar um tempo na casa, Sasuke Uchiha. Naquela noite eu, Naruto e Sasuke ficamos de babá para o primo de Naruto. Como estávamos sozinhos, decidimos chamar Hinata para brincarmos de verdade ou conseqüência. Minha adorável e deliciosa conseqüência foi ficar com Sasuke no porão durante 30 minutos. O melhor beijo da minha vida. Sasuke já era muito lindo aquela época, mas agora... Agora estou solteira e ninguém vai me segurar.

- Sasuke! Quanto tempo_. – o abracei_ – Como você me reconheceu?

- Não é muito difícil achar pessoas com cabelo rosa. _– sorriu_ – Faz bastante tempo desde nosso último encontro.

- É... Faz tempo mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Vai começar a estudar na Universidade?

- Não, não. _– balancei as mãos. Estudar aqui é um sonho distante, agora... Posso rever minhas alternativas_. – Vim apenas pegar meu namorado no flagra.

- Você está namorando?

- Não mesmo. Como eu disse, peguei-o no flagra se divertindo com outra mulher.

- Que cara idiota. _– Sasuke encostou-se ao banco_ – A namorada dele sai do Japão para vir visitá-lo e ele vacila com outra mulher. Idiota.

- A idiota sou eu que preferi passar o natal longe dos meus amigos. E não estou me importando ele ter me traído, acho que estou aliviada por esse relacionamento ter acabado.

- Sakura, amanhã é natal. Você não chegará a tempo para comemorar com sua família.

- Meus pais viajaram esse ano _– coloquei a cabeça apoiada nas mãos_ – Esse ano passarei sozinha. Por isso vim para a Inglaterra. E você? Pelo que ouvi dizer, seus pais estão no Canadá.

- Eu quero passar o natal em outro ambiente, não queria voltar para a casa. Passarei o natal estudando.

- Ugh! – _gemi. Fiz uma careta e ele sorriu_ – Passar o feriado estudando? Nunca que eu irei deixar.

- O que você pode fazer contra isso?

- Nós dois estamos sozinhos, então passaremos o natal festejando juntos. _– levantei do banco, peguei as mãos dele e o puxei – _Além do que, alguém tem que me mostrar a Inglaterra.

- Hm... Até que é uma boa idéia. Só passaremos no meu quarto para pegar algumas coisas.

- Nada de livros! _– ordenei_

- Nada de livros... _– Sasuke sorriu_

Fomos conversando para o quarto dele. Conversamos sobre diversas coisas, o que tínhamos feito durante esses cinco anos; meu cabelo que cresceu; os namoros e rolos. Descobri o porquê de ter achado-o aqui: cursando direito. A conversa estava tão animada que nem percebi que já tínhamos chegado ao quarto dele. Paramos em frente ao numero 54. É o quarto do meu ex...

- Sasuke! O que estamos fazendo neste quarto?

- Este é o meu quarto. – _me olhou confuso_

- Existem dois quartos 54?

- O da ala feminina e o da ala masculina.

- Hm... _– franzi as sobrancelhas_ – Caramba.

Espero que não tenha ninguém no quarto.

Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou, fiquei parada esperando-o.

- Sasuke você por acaso viu... – _o desgraçado saiu do banheiro e me olhou_ – Sakura? Amor?

Olhei atônita para Sasuke. Ele me olhou, olhou para meu ex e bateu a mão na testa.

- Não me diga que meu colega de quarto é seu ex?

- Se quiser que eu não diga, tudo bem. – _sorri envergonhada_ – Eu não digo.

- Como assim "ex"? _– meu ex gesticulou aspas com os dedos_ – E como assim vocês se conhecem? Sakura...

- É, eu estou te traindo Sai. Vim aqui no quarto de Sasuke para nos divertimos, mas você apareceu. E você merece isso... _– fui até ele e lhe dei um tapa na cara. Andei para perto de Sasuke e segurei sua mão_. – Sasuke é mil vezes melhor na cama.

Escutei Sasuke se engasgar com alguma coisa. Temi olhar para ele. Vi que Sai ficou roxo de raiva.

- Sua vaca traidora. Saia daqui e não volte nunca mais.

- Já pegou suas coisas amorzinho? – me dirigi a Sasuke

- Sim. _– sorriu. Que bom que Sasuke estava me apoia_ndo – Vamos.

- Saiam logo! – _Sai deu um píti. Olhei para ele e dei língua, Sasuke me puxou para fora do quarto _

- Ei Sai! _– o chamei antes de sair –_ Você pode aliviar a tensão no quarto 32 da ala feminina. Ouvi dizer que lá tem pornô ao vivo.

- Você...

Não o ouvi terminar de falar. Sasuke havia fechado a porta atrás de nós. Sorri vitoriosa e continuei andando para o campus da universidade.

- Pornô ao vivo? _– Sasuke puxou o zíper do caso de neve_ – Eu não sabia que Karin se divertia ao vivo. Podemos dar uma passada lá? _– sorriu_

- Sasuke! – _dei um leve soco no braço dele_ – Então você conhece a vadia ruiva.

- Sim. Queria saber quem ainda não a conhece, se você tivesse me dito que era ruiva e no quarto 32, eu teria deduzido que era Sai.

- Que droga de coincidência. –_ bufei_ – Você parece não gostar muito dele.

- E não gosto. Sai é um metido e extremamente falso_. – Sasuke se virou para mim_ – Já almoçou?

- Agora que você me lembrou, fiquei com fome.

- Irei te levar para almoçar e depois passaremos o dia andando. _– sorriu_ – Não pretendo voltar para a Universidade tão cedo.

- Vamos nos divertir!

E fomos andando pelas ruas cheias de neve. Sasuke me levou para um bom restaurante e comi até não agüentar mais, comi do bom e do melhor. Com nossas barrigas satisfeitas seguimos para todos os pontos turísticos de Londres, todos os lugares que Sasuke considerava bonito e especial.

Ao entardecer passeávamos pelos bairros nobres. Eu estava feliz por estar aqui, a presença de Sasuke me faz muito bem. Ele andava na minha frente procurando uma passagem para o lago. Eu me abaixei e juntei um punhado de neve nas mãos, formei uma grande bola, levantei e a joguei nas costas de Sasuke. Ele parou de andar e se virou lentamente em minha direção.

O rosto dele estava levemente corado, acho que o frio fazia-o ficar assim, os lábios vermelhos e tão suculentos viraram um sorriso de canto extremamente sexy e perfeito. A expressão séria o deixava ainda mais lindo. Assim eu percebi, eu estava atraída por ele.

- Agora corre! – _ele se abaixou e começou a juntar neve nas mãos_ – A guerra começou.

E então eu corri. Gargalhando que nem uma idiota eu agradeci por ter nevado. Não percebi quando um monte de neve me acertou e acabei caindo.

- Sakura? – _Sasuke se aproximou preocupado_ – Eu te machuquei? Me desculpe, não queria ter usado tanta força.

- Shiii. – _coloquei o indicador nos lábios dele_ – Eu escorreguei. Acho que chegamos no lago.

Com ajuda dele consegui me levantar. Olhamos em volta e o lago estava completamente congelado. Sasuke segurou minha mão, sorriu e começou a me puxar deslizando. Estávamos patinando sem patins.

Era complicado se manter em pé, foram muitos tombos, um atrás do outro. O último foi o que fez meu coração disparar. Caí de bunda no gelo e acabei deitando, puxei Sasuke comigo. Só que ao invés dele ter caído ao meu lado, acabei puxando-o para cima de mim. Fiquei perdida naqueles orbes negros. Arrepiei quando Sasuke passou a mão no meu rosto, os dedos nos meus lábios...

- Seu cabelo fica muito mais bonito assim.

Não falei nada, apenas sorri. Fechei os olhos esperando o que eu queria, sentia-o se aproximar, senti sua respiração na minha pele. Ele chegou a encostar os lábios nos meus, mas se afastou. Abri meus olhos, confusa e o vi olhando para o céu.

- Está nevando. E vai nevar muito. _– ele se levantou e me levantou_ – Melhor sairmos antes que afundemos em neve.

- Sempre detestei neve. _– murmurei com raiva_

Começamos a correr pela estrada.

- Espera! – _ele parou_

- O que foi?

- Ali! _– Sasuke apontou para uma plantação_ – É tomate.

- Sim, e daí? _– arqueei minha sobrancelha_ – Vamos logo, está nevando muito.

- Adoro tomate. Vou pegar alguns.

- O que? – _exaltei um pouco minha voz –_ Está querendo roubar tomates no meio de uma nevasca? Podemos comprar na feira Sasuke!

- Nunca te disseram que roubar é sempre mais gostoso? Espere aqui. _– ele me deu um selinho e pulou a cerca –_ Já volto.

- Isso é o cúmulo. _– bufei –_ Tem cachorro nessa propriedade. _– tentei avisá-lo ao notar uma casinha de cachorro_

Por fim acabei não entendendo mais nada. Vi Sasuke correr de volta com um sorriso no rosto e um cachorrão atrás dele, com um pedaço da calça na boca.

- Consegui cinco. _– sua respiração estava ofegante. Sasuke me olhou vitorioso_.

- Muito bem. Roubou cinco tomates e levou uma mordida de brinde. _– abaixei e analisei o ferimento _– Precisamos cuidar disso logo antes que infeccione. Vamos para meu quarto de hotel.

- Seu quarto? _– sorriu maliciosamente_

- É espertinho. Lá eu tenho medicamento para isso.

Ajudei Sasuke a andar. Depois de um longo tempo, chegamos ao meu quarto. Sentei-o no sofá, tirei os tomates do bolso dele e fui buscar os utensílios para curar a mordida dele.

- Como você tem certeza sobre isso? –_ ele perguntou me analisando pegar uma tesoura_

- Estou cursando medicina, se lembra? – _sorri_ – Não irei te amputar.

Sasuke se encostou ao sofá e fechou os olhos. Caramba, esse homem me desconcentra.

Passados alguns minutos eu finalizei o curativo e lhe dei alguns remédios para não infeccionar.

- Esses remédios lhe deixarão um pouco sonolento –_ informei_ – Irei lá embaixo comprar uma calça para você, essa está acabada.

Não esperei respostar. Ele se deitou e não se mexeu mais. Desci e comprei uma calça, não demorei mais de dez minutos. Quando entrei no quarto não o achei onde havia deixado-o. Olhei no banheiro e nada, fui para a parte onde fica a cama e o encontrei, mexendo na caixa onde havia uma surpresinha para o Sai.

- Não é educado mexer nas coisas dos outros.

- Hm... _– Sasuke levantou a camisola_ – Isso aqui era para o Sai?

- Era. _– corei_ – Larga isso aí.

Ele colocou de volta na caixa e bebeu algo.

- Isso é? _– perguntei_

- Whisky.

- Está louco? _– me aproximei e fiquei frente a frente de Sasuke_ – Isso cortará o efeito dos remédios.

- Aquele porcaria estava me derrubando. Não quero passar o natal dormindo.

- A culpa não é minha de ter sido mordido. _– tirei meu casaco e prendi o cabelo em um coque –_ Não fui eu que quis roubar tomates, por acaso você não teve infância?

- Tive... Mas não com tomates.

- O que foi? – _indaguei curiosa ao ver o olhar fixo que Sasuke mantinha em mim_

- Prefiro você com cabelo solto.

E então ele me agarrou. Fui arrastada até sentir a parede atrás de mim. Ficamo-nos olhando como ocorreu no lago, só que agora não tinha neve. Sasuke deu aquele maldito sorriso e começou a me tentar. Colocou a perna no meio das minhas e prendeu meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Passou a beijar meu pescoço, encostar os lábios nos meus e os arrastar de um lado para o outro. Eu estava louca, o queria, o quero. Tentei libertar meus braços, em vão.

Por fim, acabei desistindo de lutar.

- Me beije logo. – _pedi suplicante_

Dito e feito, Sasuke finalmente me beijou. Largou meus braços e me colou ainda mais perto dele. Os lábios dele eram deliciosos, rápidos e lentos, famintos e calmos. Um beijo perfeito, o melhor. Separamo-nos para buscar ar e ele passou a mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha, gemi involuntariamente. Entre beijos e mordidas, Sasuke ofegava.

- Vista aquilo para mim – _ele me pediu_ – Vamos comemorar o feriado do melhor jeito.

- Sasuke, eu comprei aquilo...

- Para o Sai, e daí? Comigo será melhor aproveitado.

- Ah... – _dei outro gemido. Meu corpo estava quente, olhei para caixa e pensei em Sai. Nada melhor que usar aquilo com um homem como Sasuke. Sai que perdeu minha surpresinha de natal. Sai..._ – Que se dane. Cinco minutos, espere aqui.

Sasuke me largou, eu peguei a caixa e fui para o banheiro. Passaram-se oito minutos, saí e enquanto eu andava de volta para a cama vi os tomates encima da mesinha. Seria um desperdício não usá-los. Peguei-os e fui para a parte da cama, cheguei na entrada e o encontrei sentado no meio da cama com os olhos fervilhando em desejo.

- Então Sasuke... – _engatinhei encima dele_ – Mamãe Noel quer saber se você foi um bom menino esse ano. Você foi?

...

No meio da noite o escutei murmurar feliz natal. Amanheceu em Londres...

Acordei aninhada em seus braços, eu tinha razão, Sasuke é mil vezes melhor que Sai. Sorri abobalhada. Enfim a viagem não foi um prejuízo. Perdi um homem, mas ganhei outro muito melhor. Comecei a beijá-lo, ele acordou e eu quis começar tudo de novo. Afinal, quando eu disse que iríamos passar o natal juntos, falei sério. Ainda é feriado de natal.


End file.
